le répondeur plus un l'aéroporte ?
by IsaacDurivage
Summary: Shuichi décide d'appeler son amant pour avoir de ses nouvelles mais Yuki étant toujours de mauvaise humeur lui répond pas correctement. Shuichi pense l'avoir perdu et s'en suit d'une parti de cachecache avec Ryuchi contre K. Venez lire pour en savoir plus


**- Yuukiiiiii t'es là ou pas...aller RÉPOND À CE FICHU TÉLÉPHONE, dis-je sur le répondeur, si tu répond pas je vais me mettre a dire des conneries sur ta boite vocale et quand tu l'ouvrira tu vas juste entendre ma voix... c'est drôle comme j'ai de bonne idée des fois et tu sais que--**

**- Qu'es-ce que tu veux baka, **_**dit-il en décrochant**_**  
**

**- Je voulais juste te dire qu'on ce verra pas pendant une semaine parce que --  
**

**- Enfin des vacances!  
**

**- Quoi! T'es méchant Yukiiiii, moi qui voulait te... laisse tomber tu vas me raccrocher au nez et me traiter de baka par la suite.  
**

**- Tu voulais quoi, **_**me demande t'il intriguer**_**  
**

**- ... laisse tomber on ce vois dans une semaine a moins que je change d'avis et que j'y reste pendant plusieurs année**.

**- Attend... quoi pendant une année?!  
**

**- De toute façon sa t'intéresse jamais ce que je fais de ma vie ou encore quand je suis parti je suis sur que tu t'envoie en l'aire avec quelqu'un!  
**

**- Shuichi... je...  
**

**- Laisse tomber... j'en étais sûr que tu aurais réagis ainsi, alors on ce revoit dans une semaine ou dans un an. Bye bye**

_Je lui raccrochai au nez, j'espère qu'Hiro, Fujisaki, K et Ryuchi avaient eu raison. Mais dans tous les cas, si Yuki me laissait tomber... j'ignore ce que je ferais... j'en mourrais peut-être... Non j'en suis sûr, mais Ryuchi me tira par le bras faisant ainsi partir mes idées noires pour commencer à jouer à la cachette avec lui contre K. Evidemment, il fallait que nous nous cachions et que notre manager nous trouve. Celui qui allait être trouvé en dernier allait recevoir un paquet de pookies mais comme je me doutais, si je gagnais je partagerais les pookies avec Ryu-chan et lui aussi allait faire de même. Hiro parlait au téléphone avec Ayaka et Fugisaki lisait son livre dans l'aéroport. Et oui, je voulais annoncer à mon cher et tendre que nous allons faire une tourner autour du monde mais que cela ne ce déciderait que dans une semaine. Sa lui apprendra à m'écouter de temps en temps... même si je lui ai pas laisser le temps de répondre, raaaaahhh je suis con des fois. RÉCTIFICATION trop souvent --'._

**- ten, nine, eight, seven...**

_K commença à compter. Ryuchi en profita pour aller ce cacher derrière un garde de sécurité qui l'a sûrement pris pour un malade mental sorti de l'asile tandis que moi j'allait me cacher derrière le distributeur de boisson...il n'y a pas grand cachette dans un aéroport._

**- Six, five, four, three...**

_C'était excitant... Parce que si K ne nous trouvais pas, s'était parti gagner pour nous et il fallait nous trouver avant que notre avion parte. On avait 4 heures devant nous à poiroter dans la grosse bâtisse, alors autant s'amuser et avoir du plaisir. Personnellement je déteste attendre à ne rien faire... c'est ennuient. Mais je remercierais Ryuchi d'avoir eu cette idée... peut-être pourrais-je l'oublier...Shuichi arrête d'avoir ces idées là, Yuki est tout pour toi et il te reviendra...enfin j'espère._

**- two, one**** ... I will found you!!! Ryu-chan, Shui-chan where are we?!?!?!.**

_K n'eu aucune difficulté à trouver Ryuchi puisque celui-ci avait rigolé sous le regard apeurer du garde de sécurité, mais moi j'avais changé d'endroit et même les deux autres membres de mon groupe n'avait pas eu la moindre idée où que j'étais. J'avais monté d'un étage pour me cacher derrière une grosse plante qui était plus grande que moi quand j'étais debout. Tant mieux je vais pourvoir faire un petit somme derrière cette plante géante. D'un coter si ils ne me trouvaient pas j'allais pouvoir rester au Japon avec Yuki... mon Yuki..._

_Plusieurs heures plus tard dans l'avion..._

_Je me réveilla avec un Kumagoro dans les bras et la tête sur les genoux de quelqu'un... oh Kami-sama es-ce que j'étais d'halluciner ou es-ce vraiment la réalité. Hey! Attendez quelque minutes qu'es-ce que Yuki faisait là dans l'avion...Et où étaient les autres...sûrement à l'avant de l'avion. (C'est un avion privée en passent). Je déposa Kuma-chan sur le banc d'à coter et me mis à califourchon sur mon amant. Il devait s'être endormis mais quand j'allait l'embrasser, je sentis une main derrière ma tête pour ne pas que je m'enfuis. Nous échangeâmes un langoureux baiser. Quand je pu enfin me libérer à regret de ses lèvres si séduisante, il me caressait la joue avec tendresse et moi j'allais poser ma tête au creux de son cou...ohhhh kami-sama, il sentait si bon._

**- Tu étais mignon quand tu dormais. Ce sont les seules fois où je ne te vois pas sauter partout.  
**

**- Yuukii, c'est pas drôle, **_dis-je en rougissant_**  
**

**- Je suis désolé de m'être comporté ainsi...  
**

**- et?  
**

**- Je voudrais me faire pardonner... je voudrais t'accompagner pendant ta tourner...**

_Voyant mon visage tout étonner, Yuki su que je ne le croyait pas_

**- tu es sûr que K ta menacer d'un bazooka ou encore il a utiliser de son magnum--  
**

**- non Shuuu--  
**

**- ou encore d'un couteau... d'une mitraillette--**

_Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrassa pour me faire taire... le pire c'est que cette technique marche à CHAQUE fois... crotte_

**- ... de-de-de la salive...ok je me tais**.

**- L'avion allait partir et personne ne te trouvait. K perdait patience et à enfin décider de me donner l'initiative de te trouver. Cela ma pris 2 minutes que tu était déjà dans mes bras comme une jeune mariée endormi.**

_Je rougissant de plus bel._

**- C'est comme cela que j'ai su que tu partais en tournée et j'ai décider de t'accompagner.**

**- Mais ton travail, ton roman...?!  
**

**- Un portable sa ce transporte et pour une fois que je peux prendre des vacances. Je voudrais au moins voir un de tes concerts au complet.  
**

**- tu vas voir mon amour, je chanterais de ma plus belle voix pour toi. Je t'aime tant... merci... merci d'être prêt de moi.**

Vous me dites ce que vous en pensez, je suis désolé si cela en vous plait pas, mais j'espère quand même que cela va vous plaire. Ce n'est pas ma meilleur fic… c'est plutôt ma première mais je tenais à la mettre en ligne. Mais si c'est pour me lancer des menaces de mort ou encore m'insulter passer votre chemin je vous prit. Merci du temps que vous avez mis a lire ma fic.  
Je prévois bientôt en mettre deux autres. Un autre one-shot comme celui-ci (mais si vous voulez une suite je pourrais toujours en écrire une) et une autre histoire assée longue en plusieurs chapitres. Merci encore.

Lexique :

Baka Idiot, crétin

Kami-sama oh mon dieu

Kuso merde (j'ignore si je l'ai mis mais bon ')


End file.
